Written In The Stars
by untouchablerave
Summary: AU; Amy Pond is a Squib, and was born Amelia Molly Prewett. As she comes of age, her adoptive parents send her to her last living blood relatives.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

Molly Weasley was pacing the living room carpet.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"Mum you're going to wear out the carpet if you keep doing that…" Fred broke the silence, his arms folded over his chest just like George and Ginny.

But Molly wasn't listening. She muttered under her breath as she continued to walk from one side of the room to the other.

"Oh spit it out Mum, for Merlin's sakes!" Ginny cried, her face flushing the colour of her hair with exasperation.

"Right… yes… of course," She perched nervously on the edge of the armchair and took a few deep breathes.

"Mum," Ginny sat forward, "You're scaring me, please… just tell us, it can't be that bad…"

"It is!" Molly put her hand to her nose and sniffed loudly, "It's the worst kept family secret…"

Fred and George also sat forward, their eyes wide with wonder.

"Start from the beginning," Ginny told her mother, and Molly took one last deep breath.

"Professor Trelawney, that woman that made the prophecy about You-Know-Who, she made a… a prediction, years ago on the eve of 1980. We all attended a party together and she made a prediction that… that Uncle Fabian's first born daughter would be a Squib…"

"But you said Uncle Fabian didn't have any children?" Ginny said.

"Don't be thick, Gin," Fred replied.

"Go on, Mum," George shook his head and continued to listen.

"Well Uncle Fabian and his wife weren't expecting any children at the time, but not long after they found out she was pregnant and it was a girl… she was gorgeous, red hair, looked so much like Fabian there was no denying it was his. Then a year later, Fabian and Gideon they… were killed by Death Eaters, as you all know, and Fabian's wife was left to bring the little girl up on her own. She missed Fabian greatly, of course, and thought about the prediction Professor Trelawney had made… and she…"

"She didn't?" Ginny gasped.

"She sent the little girl to go and live with a Muggle family from a very young age,"

"Was she a squib?" George asked.

"Yes she was," Molly nodded, "I guess Trelawney was right on three accounts. I asked McGonagall by owl if the little girls name had ever appeared on the list for Hogwarts and she never has,"

"All this time, we've had a cousin we've never known about," Fred sighed.

"I know," Molly nodded, "And we're the last living blood relatives she has…"

"What about her Mother?" Ginny asked.

"Fabian's wife killed herself after she sent her daughter away. She couldn't deal with the guilt of baring a Squib and the loss of Fabian. I didn't approve of her choice and since Fabian wasn't here we just drifted apart," Molly sighed heavily, as if the weight of the secret that she had now exposed was leaving her body.

"So why are you telling us this?" Ginny asked, "I know it's the best kept family secret but why now?"

"As you know, a witch or wizard comes of age at seventeen and although the girl isn't a witch, she is still of our world. The girls adoptive parents decided to tell her when she rightly comes of age that she was adopted, tell her where she came from, but they don't fully understand exactly _where_ she came from, our world or anything, so they've asked if she can come and stay with us for a while and that way we can fully explain to her -,"

"But the war?" Fred exclaimed, "She's going to be walking right into a war zone with no idea what she's getting herself into!"

"Her adoptive parents are adamant," Molly shrugged, "Arthur and Charlie have gone to get her,"

"Charlie's back," The Weasley children cried.

"Yes," Molly nodded, "We thought we could use his extra protection, I think the Death Eaters will probably come knocking, seeing as we basically raised Harry,"

"How are they bringing her here?" George asked.

"Floo powder," Molly replied, "They're making sure that they have a proper fireplace this time," She chuckled, remembering the slight mishap with The Dursleys in Harry's fourth year, "Apparition might be a little too much for her to deal with,"

"ARE YOU MAD? TOO MUCH TO DEAL –,"

"What's her name, Mum?" Ginny asked over Fred, "I mean, her Muggle name,"

"Amy Pond," Molly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

Moments later, the fireplace flashed green and three bodies forced themselves past the grate and onto the shag-pile rug in front of the brickwork. The family looked down, and Arthur and Charlie got to their feet, also looking down at the heap of ginger locks that was sprawled out onto the carpet.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She muffled into the carpet, spitting hairs and struggling to get up.

"What kind of a name is Amy Pond?" Fred exclaimed, sitting back in his chair and watching Amy rise from the floor.

She looked to him, unimpressed, "I can't call you a massive ginge can I? Because I'm a ginger too, but still you're a massive ginge – Amy Pond is an awesome name…" She scoffed.

"Yeah but it's not your real name," Arthur patted her on the shoulder and walked through to the kitchen.

"Don't scare the poor girl just yet!" Molly cried.

"Would you like a drink, Amy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please, I'm dying for a cuppa," Amy sighed, "Milk, two sugars, but proper sugar, none of that Splenda rubbish…"

The Weasleys looked at her in dumbfounded confusion.

"What did you just say?" Arthur asked, poking his head around the door.

"Sorry if I offended you, if you like Splenda then that's cool but let me warn you, it's not real sugar…"

"I think you're a bit confused, love," Fred chuckled breathlessly.

"Shut it, ginge, who doesn't love tea?"

"T?" Arthur asked, making the letter T from his hands, "What's T?"

Amy looked around the room, "You're all a bit weird aren't you?"

"We need to remember Amy's a Muggle," Charlie piped in.

"What's a Muggle?" Amy asked.

"I think we should start from the very beginning," Molly interjected, ushering Amy to have her seat in the armchair.

"I'll get some Butterbeer," Arthur called.

"Beer?" Amy exclaimed, "Mum says I'm not allowed Beer, but when did I ever listen to her anyway? What's Butterbeer? Is it alcoholic?"

"I'm thinking Harry should've been here," Ginny muttered towards her mother, who for once looked speechless.

"I think you're right," She replied hazily.

"Who's Harry?" Amy asked, looking eager.

"I think we should pause the questions just for a moment," Charlie said, getting up, "Because there are going to be a hell of a lot of them,"

Molly switched places with Charlie who knelt down beside Amy.

"So, Amy – how much did your parents tell you?" He asked tentatively.

"They told me I was adopted, and they said that they wanted to send me to my only known blood relatives to explain to me a bit about where I came from," Amy nodded.

"Right," Charlie nodded, "I've been gathering some information about you, and you may or may not know that you were actually born Amelia,"

"Yeah I knew that, I changed it to Amy. Amelia is too… fairy tale," Her eyes glazed over and the Weasleys got the feeling it was for an entirely different reason.

"Well," Charlie continued, "You were christened Amelia Molly Prewett at birth, your father was Fabian Prewett, my mother is Molly and she is your Aunt, and we are your cousins. There are more of us; it's a long story…" Charlie chuckled, giving a fleeting glance to and from Molly.

"As you can probably guess, Amy, we're not quite normal, but there are reasons why that is…"

"Please tell me you're not going to throw me into the cellar and kill me," Amy stifled a giggle but the Weasleys looked horrified, especially Molly.

"Amy we would never!"

"No, no I mean, it's a joke!" Amy tried to explain but it was clear that Molly had been quite offended.

"Mum, do you mind if we skip this bit?" Fred asked, thumbing his way to the door, "Since we know all about us,"

"Yes, you lot can change the sheets in Bill's room," Molly replied.

"Where am I staying then?" Charlie asked, but suddenly knew and rapidly replied with a hurried mutter and hung his head.

Fred, George and Ginny left the room, just as Arthur entered with a tray of Butterbeers. They took theirs and plodded upstairs to Bill's old bedroom.

"What was all that about?" Fred asked.

"Oh come on, Fred, you know Mum didn't want to say "Percy's old room" did she? It's just confirming that he's actually gone,"

"Pathetic big head," George muttered under his breath, pulling the spare sheets out from the bottom drawer.

"Can't quite believe we've got a cousin," Ginny mumbled as she pulled the old sheets off.

"It's weird isn't it, and all this time we never knew our Uncles and now we've got a living breathing version," Fred replied.

"It's strange to think how everything would have been different if she hadn't been a Squib though…" George pondered.

"I feel so sorry for her," Ginny suddenly stopped and put her hands to her face, "Everything she knows is going to be turned upside down within a matter of minutes,"

"I know," Fred echoed and they all stopped to think for a moment, "It's not like she can participate in our world either, she's a Squib,"

"She's going to feel completely in limbo between two worlds, the one she was born in and the one she was raised in," George continued.

"We need Harry," Ginny said again, "He would be able to explain this to her perfectly, instead of Dad asking her questions every five minutes like what the function of a washing machine is,"

"What is the function of a washing machine?" Fred asked George in hushed tones.

"Another question for another time, Freddie," George patted him on the back.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream that ricocheted throughout the whole house that made everyone's toenails curl and skin crawl. Ginny had never been more alarmed as she looked to Fred and George with a beat before darting down the stairs, almost falling down them, taking them two at a time and bursting through the door to the lounge.

"What happen?" Fred asked, his heart beating so fast it was almost bursting out of his chest.

Amy was standing clutching the fireplace screaming at the top of her lungs. Arthur stood in front of her with his wand out looking incredibly shocked.

"What did you do?" George asked over Amy's screams.

"I only thought I'd show her a bit of magic!"

"Oh no!"

"Dad!"

"Amy, Amy!" Fred called over her, "Amy!"

Amy stopped screaming for a moment as Fred made his way towards her.

"Dad put your wand down," Fred told him, his eyes still on Amy, "Everyone wands on the floor,"

"What the hell is that?" Amy asked, her voice wavering with panic as Fred put his wand on the floor, "What the BLOODY HELL is that?"

"It's a wand, Amy, a magic wand," Fred told her honestly, "All out wands are on the floor, we're not going to hurt you,"

"He just got his thingy out and started waving it about!" Fred couldn't help but smirk, "And then something moved and I WANT TO WAKE UP AND THIS BE A DREAM!"

"Amy, it's not a dream!" Fred replied, "Amy this is real, this is happening," He gripped her shoulders and started to signal for her to breathe in time with him.

Slowly she relaxed, but was obviously still scared, her eyes wide with fear as Fred guided her to the chair again.

"We're going to talk about this, okay?" He told her, "No magic,"

She nodded meekly, "What are you?"

Fred didn't quite know how best to phrase it, "We're wizards, Amy,"

Amy said nothing, but sat still and silent.

"Charlie, I think it's best if you explain?" Fred said getting up and Charlie took his place.

"Amy," He took her hand, "We don't want to scare you. Dad was only trying to show you some magic because it's actually really hard to explain. We're wizards, like Fred said, and we do magic. We're like Muggles… I mean – normal people, but we live in a different world. We still live in England, but it's not the same as England as you know it,"

"I live in Leadworth," Amy said weakly.

"There are wizards in Leadworth, I bet," Charlie smiled, "Your mother and father were both wizards… but you're not…"

"Why aren't I a wizard?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes wizarding families can bear a child that doesn't have any magical abilities, and there are some families who are… normal that bear children who do. Muggle is our word for someone who is normal like you, so if someone was a normal born wizard we would call them Muggle born,"

"So what's your name for someone like me?"

"It's not a very nice word…" Charlie warned, "You're a squib,"

"Right," Amy said after a beat, "So I was born into a wizard family but didn't have any powers,"

"Right," Charlie nodded, "I know that's really hard to take right now and I'm not really sure how you're feeling about that…"

Amy hung her head, obviously deep in thought.

"Amy, I'm sorry for scaring you," Arthur said softly, kneeling down next to Charlie, "We'd love for you to stay with us a little while and we'd love to get to know you,"

"I know it seems really hard for you to believe," Molly interjected also, "But we have a family tree, and you're on it,"

Amy suddenly looked up, "Where?"

Arthur left the room and returned with a framed plaque. It was very large canvas that had hundreds of painted lines and names on them. Arthur sat on the arm of the chair and sat the canvas on Amy's lap.

"There you are," He pointed and sure enough, beneath Fabian was Amelia Molly in beautiful swirling letters.

Amy clapped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't expected herself to be this emotional.

"It's been a long day," Molly nodded, stroking Amy's long red hair, "I think it's bedtime,"

"I agree," Arthur nodded.

"Ginny will show you where you're sleeping, won't you dear?" Molly looked hopefully towards her daughter.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded with a gulp and smiled, leading the way for Amy to follow.

It was an awkward silent walk as they climbed the stairs of The Burrow towards Bill's room and Ginny pushed open the door with a loud creak.

"This is my older brother Bill's room, he's not here,"

"How many are you?" Amy asked, looking around the room.

"I'm one of seven," Ginny replied, and chuckled when Amy's eyes turned wide.

"_Seven_!" She exclaimed.

"Bill's the oldest, followed by Charlie who was downstairs, then Percy – but we don't talk about him, his name is mud right now. Then there's Fred and George, the twins, then Ron who is… away at the moment and then there's me,"

"The only girl?"

"Yep, just me," Ginny smiled, "How about you?"

"I never had brothers or sisters," Amy replied, looking confused, as if she was trying to _remember_.

"Well you're in for a treat," Ginny shrugged, walking towards the door as Amy sat on the edge of the bed, "Amy Pond… Amy Pond," She said over and over, curling her lips around the P, "You know, you were right, Amy Pond is a great name…" She smiled, Amy mirroring it, as she closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

When Amy awoke next morning, it was hard to try and process in her brain what had actually happened. The unfamiliar feel of the bedsprings helped, along with the faint smell of fresh baking that she wasn't accustomed to.

The truth is, Amy's life wasn't what she had made it up to be to The Weasleys, and really she didn't understand half of it herself.

Her parents had left her, well, her adopted parents and her Aunt had left quite recently too – the trouble is she couldn't say where they'd gone. When they disappeared and when things started to go missing Amy searched for answers, an address, a note, anything that would give her clues where they'd gone. That was when she found a file on the topmost shelf of her parent's bedroom and inside was everything she had needed to know about herself, including the fact that she was adopted.

A birth certificate, correspondence, legal documents, everything to prove that she wasn't really a "Pond" but very much a "Prewett".

She forged the letter in her Aunt's name to the Weasleys and sent it, anything to get out of this place, this life, the life that didn't make sense.

When Arthur and Charlie had arrived last night, she said her Aunt was out and had said her goodbyes earlier. Before they left, Amy eyed the one thing that she hadn't been able to escape from since she was a little girl – the crack in her wall.

It was over now, Amy told herself as she lay awake in bed mulling over what the Weasley's had told her last night. If they liked her, and if she made a good impression, they might let her stay. Although, being in a world that was solely controlled by magic, with no magical powers was going to be proven difficult. Maybe she could be a cleaner? Or be a kiss-o-gram like Mels wanted to be when she left school.

Slowly, Amy got out of bed and wrapped the robe around herself that she found on the back of the door and stepped through the threshold out into the landing.

Amy loved the feel of The Burrow, it's rustic orangey glow and warm musky feeling as she opened the door to the kitchen. It was quiet, certainly quieter than it had been last night. One of the twins sat at the table, but she wasn't sure which.

"Hey," She smiled, closing the door behind her and sitting opposite.

"Hi," He smiled, pushing a plate of toast towards her, "Eat or Mum will kill me… then she'll kill you for not eating," He replied with a mouthful of toast.

"Okay," Amy replied sceptically, picking up a slice, "Which one are you again?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Fred," He gulped, "Nice to meet you – George is in the shower,"

"Right,"

"Just so you know, we'll do everything possible to put you out of your comfort zone and make fun of you, for example, switching clothes half way through the day…" Fred reeled off casually.

"Right," Amy echoed, "Thanks for the warning,"

"We don't usually warn people, so feel special," He replied with a cheesy smile that made Amy chuckle.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, picking up a second piece of toast.

"Dad and Charlie had to go to work, Mum wanted to be here when you got up but Ginny's going back to Hogwarts in a few days so they've had to go to Diagon Alley today,"

Amy was a mess of knitted brows and questions.

"Sorry," Fred snorted, "I forget that you don't know about this stuff,"

"I have no idea what you just said," Amy giggled.

"Well, Dad and Charlie work at the Ministry, which is the government for our world; I don't know what they call it in your world,"

"Prime Minister," Amy replied.

"Right, well we have a Minister of Magic and he is one of those Prime-y people. Hogwarts is the biggest and probably the most famous wizarding school in the world, certainly the only one in England and all of my siblings and I have been there – Ginny's in her 6th year now," Fred explained, "And then Diagon Alley is a place in London where we go to get our school supplies, we have a wizards bank and that's where mine and George's shop is!"

"You have shop?" Amy asked, "What do you sell?"

"Jokes,"

"You sell jokes?"

"Yeah, we have a joke shop," Fred nodded, sitting back in his chair with satisfaction, "Surely you didn't expect us to work in Gringotts, did you?"

Amy looked at him blankly.

"That's the wizard's bank – look, when Mum gets home I'm sure she'll have prepared you a nice manual to get you up to scratch on what you've missed out on," Fred told her, scraping the chair backwards and getting up, "But George and I have big plans to make at the shop today, we're talking world domination,"

"World domination, dominating what?"

Fred shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "We think Mum is probably the best person to explain the politics, not us," He looked sincerely.

"It sounds bad," Amy replied, as George entered the room pulling on his coat.

"You have no idea," George sighed, understanding the conversation immediately.

_It must be bad if people can recognise the subject halfway through the conversation_, Amy thought.

Just then Molly and Ginny appeared in the middle of the kitchen in the blink of an eye. Amy gasped in shock, but Fred and George didn't even flinch.

"Morning, Amy," Molly beamed, "Morning boys," She kissed them each in turn.

"Morning Mum," They said in unison.

"Just off out to work," Fred said.

"Don't wait up; we've got big plans,"

"Be -,"

"Careful," They finished in unison. Amy got the impression Molly told the boys to be careful on a regular basis, "We will, Mum, don't you worry,"

And without a moments thought they disappeared from the kitchen with a loud crack.

Amy was stunned; Ginny sat down opposite her and took a peace of lukewarm toast.

"Pumpkin juice, Amy?"

"Err…" Amy contemplated for a moment, "Go on then,"

"It's really nice," Ginny said through a mouthful of toast.

"What were the boys talking to you about, Amy?" Molly asked, sitting at the head of the table, "I don't want them to scare you or anything,"

"No, no, I mean they said that you were going to tell me some more stuff and they mentioned world domination,"

"They're always going on about world domination," Ginny rolled her eyes and brushed the crumbs from the table.

"Fred and George like to think they're the heroes of this world," Molly pursed her lips with a smile, "They're so like my brothers… and of course your father," Molly added and Amy smiled gently.

"What was he like?" She asked tentatively.

"He and my brother Gideon were the bravest men I ever knew. They fought for what was right and fought till death. I'm so hard on Fred and George because I don't want them to see the same end that Fabian and Gideon did, but if they become and ounce of what Fabian and Gideon were then I'll be the proudest mother in all the world," Molly spoke softly, emotion rising in her voice, "I'm just so sorry and so sad that things ended up the way that they did,"

"How do you mean?"

"If Sybil Trelawney had never made that prediction on New Years Eve then -,"

"Wait, what prediction?"

Molly looked sad and thoughtful before continuing, "Sybil Trelawney is Hogwarts' Divination teacher, she's a Seer which means she can see into the future -,"

"I know what it means," Amy said a little more irritably that she had meant.

"She made a prediction on New Years Eve stating that Fabian's first born would be a girl, and she would be a squib. Professor Trelawney has only been right on three occasions that I know of and this was one of them. Your mother, she couldn't handle the fact that she'd lost Fabian and that she knew what her daughter would grow to be and that's why she sent you away. She killed herself soon after,"

Amy wasn't shocked. She knew her parents had died, it was all in the file she found, but she didn't know how. Her mother had sent her away through her own choice, because she was a squib.

"I'm sorry Amy," Ginny continued, "But being a squib isn't exactly a great thing to some people, especially if they have been bought up in this world. It's probably best that you haven't because you don't know what you're missing out on. Some people expect to receive their letter for Hogwarts and never do, that's really difficult,"

"It's the same for Muggle born witches and wizards too. Our world has a very strong class system and some witches and wizards treat Muggle borns differently to regular witches and wizards. It isn't fair, and our family really promote equality between everyone, no matter who or what you are, but not everyone has the same views," Molly explained, "Sometimes it can make you feel really out of place, but I bet you've had a great childhood being in the Muggle world, it would have been unfair for you to live in our world with the weight of being a squib upon your shoulders,"

Amy sat back and took it all in.

"I would have liked to have thought that my mother would love me regardless of what I was. And maybe she could have kept me to see if I even was a squib, but she gave me away when I was a kid before I even had a chance!"

"The sad thing is, that Trelawney was right, I wrote to Professor McGonagall who is the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts and asked her and she said your name had never appeared on the list at Hogwarts," Molly took Amy's hand, "I never approved of what your mother did, I would have taken you in myself but it wasn't my place,"

"Why didn't you?" Amy asked, "I'm your niece, you opinion of squibs must be the same as hers otherwise why _didn't_ you take me in?"

"It's not as easy as that, Amy," Ginny interjected, "You're a squib, growing up in a magical world without magical powers is hard,"

"Yeah I know that, but she clearly did it for herself. She couldn't stand bearing a squib could she? She couldn't stand having to raise one, that's why she sent me away!"

"So that you could have a better life!" Molly replied, "In the Muggle world you had a family; you had a home and people that love you,"

"No I didn't, my family don't exist, none of them do, I lived with my Aunt and then she left too," Amy blurted out, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I've got no one!"

"Amy, it's okay," Ginny took her other hand.

"No it's not!" Amy bellowed, rising from her seat, "You said my father was so great, and then he was taken from me. Then my mother, my own flesh and blood sent me away because she couldn't stand what I was. Then when I thought I had a family, a mum and dad, they just up and left and then when I had absolutely nothing left my Aunt left too. WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE?"

"Amy, Amy!" Molly stood up and encased Amy into her arms, holding her tightly, "It's alright, it's going to be alright,"

"Amy," Ginny said to Amy's face that rested on Molly's shoulder, "I know things are really confusing at the moment and you're not really sure what's going on, but we're here for you and we're going to help you,"

Amy nodded as Ginny wiped her tears, but it still didn't ease the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Amy ran her fingers over the crooks in the shelves as she walked her way around Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The shop was just closing up and Amy had spent the day in Diagon Alley being anonymous, people watching and trying to make herself believe that this wasn't a dream. It had been a week since her outburst, the moment she had almost let everything slip about her life, her life that didn't make sense.

She didn't dare bring it up with the Weasley's since because explaining her life was actually a lot harder than comprehending the thought of a whole other world, a world that lay just behind her back door where potions and magic wands were actually real.

Amy was fascinated by the jokes that she passed, shelf after shelf. It was all well and good being amused by regular jokes but these were magical jokes! - Jokes that actually turned your nose into a pig's snout and suchlike.

"How was your day?" Fred asked, startling Amy slightly.

She turned to him, "Good," She nodded with a smile, as he sat on the counter at the front of the shop.

"George is just cleaning up out back; once he's done we'll go home," Fred told her.

"And why aren't you helping him?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you…" He replied with a smirk.

"Right," Amy nodded with a smile, "So talk to me,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sort of," Amy twisted her mouth.

"Sort of? How can you have a sort of boyfriend?" Fred scoffed.

"Because I do, I have a sort of boyfriend. He's not really my boyfriend, but he's kind of… mine,"

"Right, well I'm guessing that's a Muggle thing," Fred shrugged.

"Stop calling me that," Amy stifled a chuckle.

"What? Muggle?" Fred asked, "No, course not. That's what you are, you're a Muggle,"

"At least you don't call me a Squib," Amy muttered.

Over the past couple of days, Amy had come to terms with what the phrase Squib really meant. It was something unfortunate; something that people would have been sympathetic about to her parents but still wouldn't have let their children play with her. She saw them in the street, today and every other day because they looked exactly like her. They walked around with a weight upon their shoulders, a sad look in their eyes, a look of longing, like being homesick for a place that doesn't exist. Ginny was right, it's worse for them – they really do know what they're missing out on, and Amy was glad that she didn't have to.

"I would never," Fred looked slightly hurt.

They resumed to silence, hearing the rustling of George's movements downstairs.

"I prefer Amelia to Amy," Fred piped up, picking at his nails.

"Tough, my name's Amy," She said finally.

"Amelia," Fred let it roll off his tongue, "After all that is your real name…"

"Ah, but it's not – I'm Amelia Jessica Pond, my name changed when I was adopted,"

"You're missing the point," Fred looked up, "You're still Amelia,"

Amy realised she was fighting a losing battle.

"Does your "sort-of-boyfriend" call you Amelia?"

"No, he calls me Amy,"

"Is he that obedient?" Fred snorted.

"Always,"

"How boring…" Fred muttered as his gaze burnt into Amy's.

Amy was the first to pull her eyes away, but if she hadn't, she didn't know how long they would have been staring at each other.

"I think you've just met your match, Amelia," Fred mouthed with a smirk.

Suddenly George appeared in the doorway, "Alright Amy?" He said breathlessly, probably well aware he had walked in on a conversation he would have liked to have stayed out of.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "Busy day?"

"Very, rushed off our feet now everyone is going back to school," George explained, "Can't believe Ginny goes tomorrow, it's going to be really weird without Ron going with her,"

"Where is Ron?" Amy asked as they began to shut up the shop.

"He's in the attic with spattergroit according to everyone else, but really he's on a secret mission with his friends Hermione and Harry,"

"I think you've mentioned Harry – what are they doing?"

"No one knows," The twins shrugged in unison.

"We've said he's got spattergroit so that he – err – doesn't get into trouble, to put it mildly," Fred replied.

"Right," Amy nodded.

"The truth is, we want to know all about you," George told her, closing the door behind him and locking it with his wand. Amy was mesmerised.

"Yeah, you know pretty much all about us, we want to know what it's like living inside the mind of Amelia Pond,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Amelia Prewett,"

"Seriously, Fred!"

"Sorry," Fred snorted.

"We want to know where you came from, what your childhood was like," George continued.

"I'd be quite happy not to talk about my life ever again. Molly is great but all she wants to do is talk about me and… I can't really give her the answers,"

"Why?"

"My life is confusing," Amy began as they walked, "This is just the tip of the ice burg,"

"We've got a while before dinner is served," George replied.

"Right, plus – you're not going home anytime soon are you?" Fred added.

"No, I guess I'm not," Amy replied, feeling better all of a sudden.

"Try not to throw up this time," Fred winked, gripping her hand tightly and George gripping the other, as they disappeared in the middle of the street.


End file.
